User blog:SophiaDescole13/Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle - *SPOILEROUS!*
Okay, to those in the know, I have written this short and incomplete account of Cutscene 39 of Mask of Miracle to practice my writing style. It skips the first part, and jumps straight into the action, but leaves out the ending. For those who don't know (and don't want to know) I advise you don't read this. Enjoy Descole's Near-Capture So enwrapped in the fascinating yet mysterious beauty of Akbadai, Descole had ignored the incoming echo of what sounded like an earthquake. Suddenly startled out of his trance, he looked up and swivelled his head. An eyesore was all he could distinguish. Hundreds of army-style helicopters, tanks, plus armoured cars came rattling and rumbling over the dark-yellow sand dunes towards where he stood at the ruins. Heavily equipped officers all sprung into action, all machine-guns, pistols, shotguns and other choice of weapon poised; all aimed at him. For a time, Descole could only gaze at this regiment in smug amusement. Since when did an entire defence force ever prevent Jean Descole from carrying out his plans? Never. Never have. Never will. Once fortified and prepared for attack (no possibilities taken), a smart navy Rolls Royce swept to a halt close to the ruins. An ageing man, fifty, sixty odd, in shades and suit stepped out. Broneph Reinel, looking especially overconfident of a catch. Leaving the right rear door unlocked, he came forward to address the crowd, both regiment and Descole personally. "These ruins are managed by 'Tagent'." He announced with no flicker of doubt in his dark tone. "Since you know the secret, you must disappear!" Descole fought the desire to lose disipline and burst out laughing. It was a serious (if amusing) matter, he thought; let it remain that way. If Raymond was shocked, he hid it well. There was only slight tension in his aged and weather-worn features. But Descole had no wish that they could switch positions. In all honesty, he welcomed the threat of challenge; there had been none to equal his skill yet. And he would make sure that there would never be anyone in his lifetime. Ever. "So, they finally turn up?" Spoke Descole, hint of childish annoyance accompanying. "Those diabolical people possess the ancient treasure." He braced himself, ready to attack. "I'll give up everything and fight you for it. That is what I have come to do from this day onward." Finishing, he dashed forward. The only way to take on the force was by joining them at their level. Four stories below. So, that's where he went. He didn't stop at the cliff-like edge of Akbadai; he leapt downward with graceful ease, landing straight into a forward roll to absorb the impact. Immediately back on both feet, cloak flailing behind him in the wind, he darted towards Reinel. Three officers ran forward, all ready with machine-guns, forming a wall between Descole and Reinel. One thought only was on their minds: ''catch or kill Jean Descole. ''However, tehir open fire was nowhere near a match. Descole effortlessly weaved in and out of the continuous jagged rows of bullets. Temper mounting, he pulled off his cloak mid-sprint, letting the breeze carry it off, hence providing superior control than before. The commanding officer ceased his fire, and watched in shock. Shock caused by the realisation that he was Descole's target. To Be Continued Soon...